


Nightmares

by MandalorianDragonTrainer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron dad and Spider son, Major Endgame Spoilers, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: What if it was all a bad dream?





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame wrecked me and this is my response. Requested by my sister.

It had to be a nightmare.

“We won, Mr. Stark….” Peter clutched the man’s shoulder, voice catching, soft eyes swollen and pleading. “We won. You did it, sir, you did it.”

But the Man of Iron offered no response, staring blankly in return. His skin was bluish and pale, the right side of his body charred black, hair scorched and ear shriveled. The light of his ARC reactor flickered, threatening to go out.

A sob caught in Peter’s throat. This couldn’t be happening. Mr. Stark couldn’t die. Not like Mom and Dad. Not like Uncle Ben. This was Peter’s fault. Everyone he loved died. Voice and heart breaking, the boy slid down his mentor’s side, weeping. “I’m sorry, Tony…”

Mrs. Stark caught him before he hit the burned earth, gently lifting him to his feet. His hands fell from Tony’s chest, and he wept as Mrs. Stark quietly assured Tony that it was all right to go, that they would be okay. Peter staggered against Colonel Rhodes as the life faded from Tony’s eyes, his ashen hand dropping limply from his wife’s.

Mrs. Stark kissed her husband’s cheek and buried her head into his shoulder, body quivering.

He was gone. Tony Stark was dead.

Stifling a wail, Peter fell to his knees, fingers curled into his hair as he rocked back and forth. This couldn’t be real. It was just a dream. A nightmare…

_A nightmare…_

Peter’s head struck the hardwood floor, startling him awake. “Wha….” he mumbled, rolling about, completely disoriented. “Where… wha’s happenin’?” He kicked himself free of the bedsheets tangled around his sweaty body and pulled himself upright, fumbling for the lamp. Its soft yellow light illuminated the room, its cream-colored walls and stylish white oak furniture unfamiliar.

This wasn’t his room. It was one of the guest rooms at the Starks.’

Peter threw open the door and stumbled down the stairs, struggling to breathe and remain quiet at the same time. He had to know.

“Just a dream, Peter, just a dream, just a dream, just a—”

“Peter?”

The boy froze, afraid the voice would disappear if he turned around. A warm hand rested on his shoulder. “Nightmares again?”

Hot tears sprang to Peter’s eyes. He turned and threw himself against the figure’s chest, melting into sobs. He remembered now. Captain Danvers lifting Mr. Stark’s broken body from the ground as he, against all odds, clung to a thread of life. Miss Van Dyne leading her away, promising she knew someone who could help if they hurried. The months Tony spent in a coma as the quantum particles healed his fragmented being. Hugging Mrs. Stark as she cried when they told her Tony’s arm couldn’t be saved. Playing Iron Man with Morgan, promising her daddy would be home soon.

“You coulda died…” Peter mumbled, face hidden in Tony’s shirt. “Mr. Stark, you almost did…”

“’Cept I didn’t,” Tony kept his remaining arm around Peter’s back, pressing a kiss into his soft curls as he did with Morgan. “I just got you back. You really thought I’d just up and leave you?”

“It was scary…” Peter whimpered, glancing up with tear-filled eyes at Tony’s horribly scarred face. He remembered how Morgan cried when she saw her daddy again, rushing to fetch a Band-Aid to make him all better.

“I know, Peter. Believe me, I know…” he held the boy tightly, gently swaying side to side until his racing heart slowed. “Everything’s okay now. I got you back, and you’re safe. I’m all right. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you, Tony,” Peter blubbered.

“I love you too, son.”


End file.
